The great black hype
by EthanXPeaches
Summary: After the movie The Great White Hype Jame Roper has to defend his title against Marvin Shabazz. But before the fight he has to find a new coach.. Rated T for leangue


»Ladies and gentelmes, you just saw a what we can expect in next champs fight against the no. 1 contender Marvin »The Marvelus« Shabazz on January the 5th in MGM« Sultans words still rang in James »The Grim Reaper« Ropers's ears, after he was knocked of when he defeted Terry Coklin to defend his title. James wasn't happy with the after match outcome after the match and he decided to get into the better shape than he was right now. So he went to his coach.

»Hey coach, I was thinking about what you said about my condition and now I'm ready for some treaning that I can knock the fuck out that black appe who was alwways taking my spotlights when I won the fights or before the fights« James come to his coach »So now you wannat to listen to me, but when I said that you're slacking to much you just said to me to buzz off and dont annoy you. Am I right?« »Look, coack I...« (Save it Am I right or not« Coach cut off James after he tried to explane things. »Yes, you're right« »Good, and now that you finnaly admited that, it's over. You cand find youre self a new coach. Good luck in youre next fight champ« And with that James was left alone with his mouth opend wide after his coach who made his dream come true, just left him to find a new one.

James was thinking who to find and train with when sudenly an idea pop into his »Iknow he dosen't like me and I don't like him but he's the only one who KO Shabazz, I just hope he will be for the thing after what I've done to him in the fight« So James went to find Terrry Coklin.

After some time James finaly faund Terry in Miami whe he had a concert with his band. After the concert James decided to pay a little visit to his rival. »What do you want James. Come to brag about youre victory in the ring« Terry wasn't happy to see him. »Look Terry, I know you don't like me and I don't like you. But fuck that shit. I've come to ask you for halp with preperations for my next fight against that monkey you KO at youre press confrence. It was a good touch.« »And why should I help you. Don't you have a coach for that« »That's the thing my coach left me after I didn't take the preperations for fight against you to sererius. I was slacking off to much.« »OK, I'll help you if we could fight agin after youre title defense.« »It's a deal.« And with that James found his new coach for the fight. »First stop is that we have to loose youre stomack. You looke redicueles with it plus it makes you havier than the official weight. If you'll gain some more weight you won't gave any more title fights. You can lose youre title. How much did you run for youre last fight« »Just to get to the ice cream truck and back to my house so that I had food to eat« »That's to short we will begin with a 10 km run for warm-up and than continue with the monten sprints. After the running there will be lots and lots of push ups. The schude begins at 6 am. See you tomorrow champ«

Next moring came and James had already finished with his first preperatinos for his fight. »OK, now after you first stop of exercies its time for power treaning. Besides heavy bags and speed balls you'll pull trucks, do benck pressing with Max weight lift atlas stones and the rest I'll thing what you could do« »You're enyojing this, arent, you're not trying to help me do you« James asked a little bit anger at his new schudel and exercies. »Every drop of youre swet I'm enyojing this« Terry answerd and added »Enugh chit chat theres a fight comming and we aren't even half way trugh«.

Preperations were finnaly over and it was time to fight. James was in his loocker room with Terry geting motiveted fo the title defense. »You can do this, just imagine this is one of youre sparrings in nthe gym. Youre faster than him, stronger than him and youre foot work is just like Muhammeds Ali's styl. Stick to our plan and you'll be fine (I had to steal that line from the last fight in Fight night Champion in Champion mode). Now get youre black ass in the ring and whoop some othe black ass in the same ring.«

»Do you guys have any questions« ref asked after the intrudactions and explaining the rules. »Yeah, just for the champion« Marvin Said »How do you feel when you'll lose to the guy you had ducked for about the year while he was right before youre belt« James hardly contained himself that he didn't Ko Marvin before the bell for the first round. Luckaly Terry saw that James was tensed and manegd to yool him down before things go ugly. »If thats it touch youre gloves and go into youre corners« and that was the signal that fight can start.

_Note: Fight will be trugh the eyes of the TV announcers_

All right ladies and gentelman , here we go with round number 1 of this heavyweight title fight between James »The Grim Reaper« Rper and Marvin »The Marvelus« Shabazz. This should be an interesting fight, that Marvin has been waitng for a very long long time. He said tha James was ducking him becuse he knew that he'll loose his belt if he accepted that fight. And now the waiting is over. James has made some changes in his corner. He hired a new coach wich is supresengly his last opponent Terry »The Irish« Coklin. We heard that his last coach has left him after some argument about Jame's preperations for the fight where James was slacking off. But we have to say that James looks now the best of his shape that he ever was in. We see a lot of the testing in the first round. No one wants to do a mistake that can cost him a belt even that Marvin is attacking a little bit ore while it seems like James is only waiting for a oppeng so that he could finish this fight.

We are now entering in the last minute of the first round and it looks like that... OH MY GOD Marvin has mised with his left hook that Ko James in a confortain in the ring but now James counterd back with even bigger right upercut and hook combo in the body and head that send Marvin to the canves and looks like this is it. Ref has come to the count 8 and Marvin is not getting up. And it's all over just like that James has defended his title with a spectaculer KO. This can be fight or a Ko of the year. And whos next in the line for »The Grim Reaper«. We wish you all a very good night wich we can't say for »The Marvelus«

_Back to normal writing_

James was celebrating his victory when Terry come to him »Congrats on teh victory it was a great fight but you emember that you said you'll fight me next« James frownd »Look, I know what i asid but I cant do it. You helped me finaly to KO that fucker and we seteld the score. So what do you say truce« James offerd his hand. Terry looked at it and after some thinking he shooke it and said »I respeckt that, as I allway respected that. All that things I said before the fight was just for better selling of the fight. I knew I don't have the chance against you in pro fight. Hell never even haid a single fight in pro career. I chickend out and ended as an ametuer that was shortly forgoten. But you created a name of yourself. So yeah it's truce«


End file.
